


I won't say I'm in love.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: OTP's Songfic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: "Si a los engaños dieran premioshubiera varios ya ganado.No me interesa tener novios,eso es historia, ya lo sé todo."-Megara, soundtrack de Hércules.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: OTP's Songfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923202
Kudos: 3





	I won't say I'm in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción "I won't say I'm in love" de la película animada Hércules, de Disney.

—Linda cara, Potter—se mofó Draco mientras se topaba con los Gryffindor en el pasillo.

—Jódete, Malfoy—gruñó Potter sin disminuir el paso.

Draco lo miró alejarse con su túnica ondeando mientras la sangre sucia y la comadreja se mantenían en sus costados manteniendo a Potter lejos de su alcance. Suspiró con molestia cruzándose de brazos, apoyándose en el muro más cercano mientras hacía un mohín idéntico al que solía hacer cuando tenía seis y no se salía con la suya.

Era realmente mortificante sentirse de esa manera cuando no lograba cabrear al Gryffindor, como si no tuviera otro propósito en la vida que pelear con Potter. Apretó los labios convirtiéndolos en una tensa línea, jugueteando con las mangas de su túnica, quedándose ahí parado en medio del pasillo como un auténtico perdedor antes de seguir su camino hacia donde Pansy y Blaise le esperaban con sonrisitas de suficiencia haciéndolo cabrear.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó en un gruñido una vez que llegó a donde estaban.

—Oh, Potter, linda cara—se burló la chica llevándose la mano a la frente en un gesto dramático antes de dejarse caer siendo tomada por Blaise—Oh, san Potter, dame atención porque luego lloro—las mejillas de Draco se pusieron coloradas por eso— ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta y nos libras de tus berrinches?

Pansy aún se encontraba en brazos de Blaise como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse sólo que había dejado su pose dramática para cruzarse de brazos y mirar con una ceja enarcada a Draco mientras su amigo moreno lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin tener algún problema en sostener a Pansy de esa manera.

Draco se puso colorado ante la burla resultando adorable para sus amigos, al ser de tez clara era divertido hacer ruborizar al rubio, parecía todo un tomate pero aquel par de serpientes sabían cuando mantener su distancia con sus comentarios, sabían cuándo era momento de meterse con Draco y cuando no.

—No sé de qué carajos hablan—gruñó zanjando el tema antes de seguir andando por el pasillo.

Pansy y Blaise se miraron con el ceño fruncido, el moreno ayudó a la chica a incorporarse antes de que ambos se apresuraran a seguir al rubio por el pasillo, viendo su túnica ondear con el viento mientras daba fuertes pisotones como un troll enojado. Ponerse a la par de su amigo no resultó difícil, lo complicado era mantenerle el paso.

—Sabes que hablamos de Potter, Draco—recordó Blaise ganándose un bufido—Muy maduro de tu parte.

—Me burlé de Potter y él no se enojó, ¿qué con eso?—inquirió Malfoy disminuyendo un poco la velocidad.

—Te gusta Potter—declaró Pansy.

—Eso es tan probable como que odie a Snape.

Blaise miró a Pansy con molestia; desde tercero venía siendo el cuento de nunca acabar con Draco, haciendo cualquier idiotez para que Potter le prestara atención pero negando rotundamente que el Gryffindor le gustaba, alegando que sólo era la víctima de su bullying pero ¡vamos! Nadie molestaba a alguien mandándole papiroflexia como si mandara un beso.

—No me gusta Potter—sentenció Malfoy al ver a sus amigos.

— _¿A quién crees que engañas? Él es lo que tú más quieres—_ gruñó Pansy plantándose frente a Draco.

 _—Ocultarlo tratas—_ Blaise pasó un brazo entorno a los hombros de Draco y le dio un ligero apretón— _Es hermoso lo que sientes._

Draco arrugó la nariz apartándose de golpe del brazo de Blaise, mirándolo con molestia y temor de verse demasiado expuesto. Pansy enarcó una ceja esperando la respuesta pero Draco no respondió, irónicamente no tenía ningún comentario para esa situación así que sólo hizo lo que mejor se le ocurría, se alejó de ellos en dirección a los jardines.

—Están siendo ridículos—susurró por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos—Yo no quiero nada de nadie.

Draco miró hacia un costado encontrándose con aquel dolor de cabeza de rojo y dorado sentando en una banca mientras charlaba con sus dos amigos. Su cabello parecía un nido de cuervos, su ropa no parecía conocer el orden y tenía la corbata algo floja, era todo un monumento al desastre, a la poca etiqueta y a todo lo que Draco no era y quizá, sólo quizá, esa era la razón por la que no podía dejar de verlo, por la que secretamente lo admiraba.

Todo siempre había sido aburrido en la vida de Draco; orden, disciplina, etiqueta, todas esas cosas de sangre pura regían su vida. Ningún cabello fuera de su lugar, ninguna arruga en la ropa, ninguna mancha en el rostro. Tan monótono y aburrido y Harry…Harry parecía ser un huracán allá a donde fuera, lleno de energía y colores que le parecían inalcanzables.

Suspiró antes de mirar hacia donde sus amigos le contemplaban con los brazos cruzados y las cejas enarcadas. Draco se ruborizó y compuso una mueca de asco ocultando su admiración antes de seguir caminando y ocultarse detrás del árbol más cercano, aliviado de que Potter y sus amigos estuvieran más entretenidos en lo que sea que hablaran como para notarlo.

 _—No lo disimules—_ habló Pansy una vez que ella y Blaise llegaron a donde Draco se escondía— _Bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón._

 _—No van a oír que lo diga, no—_ Draco negó furiosamente con la cabeza antes de asomarse por un costado del tronco y mirar a Harry a la distancia.

 _—Tu sueño es, no lo niegues—_ Blaise miró en la misma dirección que Draco y frunció el ceño al ver a los tres Gryffindor sin notar a su pequeño stalker.

Draco suspiró soñadoramente al ver a Harry revolverse el cabello en un intento de acomodarlo pero sólo logrando desordenarlo más, recargó la cabeza en el tronco sintiendo como todo su interior parecía revelarse en su contra ante ese simple gesto pero aquella sensación no duró lo suficiente.

 _—Jamás lo haré, no diré que es amor—_ sentenció el rubio antes de alejarse de sus amigos—Es en serio, no insistan. Yo sólo…lo odio.

—Ya, seguro—Pansy puso los ojos en blanco ante eso.

Draco hizo una mueca antes de cruzarse de brazos y caminar en dirección al pasillo dejando atrás a todos. Él no podía darse esos lujos, un Malfoy no podía ir por ahí fijándose en el elegido si quería seguir siendo el orgullo de su familia y, bueno, si quería seguir viviendo.

Contemplar a Potter era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba además de molestarlo, a veces se le olvidaba que se suponía que lo odiaba, se perdía tanto en sus sentimientos que le era demasiado fácil ser él mismo; cuando lo escuchaba reír Draco se quedaba embobado diciéndose que aquello que sentía no podía ser real porque segundos después recordaba la mirada de desagrado que el pelinegro le brindaba sin falta cada día.

A veces era demasiado fácil olvidar que no podía tener lo que deseaba, era demasiado fácil mirarlo a lo lejos y pretender que de alguna manera lo sueños de Draco se harían realidad pero no eran posibles por la oscuridad que reinaba en su casa; sí, al principio todo era genial, un poco molesto por el objeto de su enamoramiento pero sin duda una sensación agradable porque Draco se olvidaba del mal tiempo que tenía; la sensación de euforia que podría provocar un enamoramiento era tan asfixiante que se le olvidó que nunca se vería correspondido…

Hasta que Harry le miraba con odio recordándole que nunca podría tener ni siquiera su amistad.

…

Draco suspiró mirando fijamente la mesa de los leones en el comedor esperando encontrar esa descontrolada mata negra de cabello que le causaba conflicto pero le encantaba admirar; no había rastros de Potter en ningún lado haciendo que Draco comenzara a fastidiarse, ¿y si algo le había pasado? ¿Y si había vuelto a meterse en problemas? ¿Acaso Dolores no podría ni siquiera dejarlo ir a cenar? ¿O en esta ocasión sería Snape?

Pansy codeó ligeramente a Blaise al ver la mueca de Malfoy y le guiñó un ojo mientras jugueteaba con su tenedor en un intento de atraer la atención del rubio sin alertar a los otros dos idiotas que mantenía a su lado pero parecía ser imposible, Draco no tenía ojos para otra cosa que no fuera la mesa de Gryffindor, como si creyera que concentrándose lo suficiente haría aparecer a Potter.

 _—Claramente vemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas—_ habló la pelinegra atrayendo la atención de Malfoy—No dejas de parecer perrito abandonado.

—Los Malfoy no parecemos perritos abandonados, Parkinson—gruñó Draco de manera ofendida, olvidando por un momento su molestia inicial—Y ya dejen eso por amor a Salazar, sólo me distraje pensando en la nada.

 _—No lo aceptaremos, date cuenta que lo amas—_ Blaise negó con la cabeza antes de tomar su jugo de calabaza—Somos tus amigos, Draco, sabemos estas cosas.

—No saben absolutamente nada—gruñó Draco por lo bajo, inclinándose sobre la mesa en un intento de que Crabbe y Goyle no escucharan—En serio, paren de insistir antes de que alguien escuche que…

— ¿Estás enamorado de Potter?—inquirió Goyle desde un costado de Malfoy haciendo que los tres se sobresaltaran—Todo Slytherin lo sabe.

—De hecho se preguntan cuándo vas a admitirlo tú—secundó Crabbe, demasiado perdido en su tarta de melaza.

— ¿Lo ves, Draco?—gruñó Pansy cruzándose de brazos— _Trata de admitirlo._

 _—Debes de aceptarlo—_ murmuró Blaise mirando hacia la entrada del comedor— _Muy enamorado estás,_ lo suficiente para que toda nuestra casa lo sospeche.

Draco estaba en partes molesto y en partes avergonzado porque se había esforzado demasiado en mantener escondido aquel sentimiento que crecía en su interior; no es que le avergonzara el hecho de haberse enamorado de un chico, en realidad aquella parte la había manejado muy bien como para no decirle a alguien, sino que ese chico era el enemigo jurado del bando a donde pertenecía su padre y Draco poco podía hacer para que le aceptaran.

El rubio prefería guardar sus sentimientos porque si los expresabas en voz alta entonces eran más reales y por lo tanto más difíciles de manejar, era mejor callar y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, si lo callaba entonces a la larga desaparecerían ¿no es así?

 _—No van a oír que lo diga, no, no—_ sentenció sacudiendo tercamente la cabeza.

Miró en dirección a la puerta del comedor y sonrió aliviado al ver a Potter cruzarla como si nada utilizando su uniforme de quidditch, su respiración volvió a la normalidad y se perdió en el aspecto del pelinegro todo desaliñado y recién sudado debido al deporte que había estado haciendo.

 _—Ya ríndete, tu sonrisa es de amor—_ se burló Blaise al ver los ojos de Draco brillar.

_—No insistan más, no diré que es amor._

Draco se levantó furioso de su mesa dejando su comida a la mitad y se dirigió a la salida, Pansy puso los ojos en blanco ante tan teatral comportamiento pero tampoco le sorprendió de todo, era Draco, su segundo nombre debería ser Drama y no Lucius. Goyle y Crabbe, al verlo salir, lo miraron contrariados por su comportamiento antes de ver a Potter parado cerca de la entrada mientras conversaba con la capitana de Gryffindor.

 _—Quiera o no, lo atrapó el amor—_ señalaron aquel par de idiotas antes de seguir comiendo.

…

Sentados en una banca del patio los Slytherin conversaban sobre cualquier cosa que se les pasara en la cabeza como las nuevas normas que Umbridge estaba poniendo en la escuela o la tarea pendiente de pociones, una plática normal en aquel grupo pero en esta ocasión Draco no estaba prestando la suficiente atención, se encontraba con un codo apoyado en la rodilla acunando su barbilla con la palma de su mano mientras veía a lo lejos sin escuchar los murmullos que le rodeaban.

Pronto se encontró realmente fastidiado de estar ahí así que tomó sus cosas y se despidió distraídamente de ellos caminando hacia el interior del castillo. Crabbe y Goyle intentaron seguirlo pero Pansy los detuvo a tiempo al ver a una túnica de Gryffindor ondear en dirección a donde se dirigía Draco. Blaise, Pansy y los dos torpes de Slytherin se quedaron en silencio un momento mirando a Draco alejarse de ellos demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para notar que Potter le seguía de cerca.

_No pidan más que lo diga._

—Malfoy, ¿tienes un momento?—ante el llamado Draco tropezó con sus propios pies antes de detenerse y mirar hacia un costado—Lo siento, ¿tienes un momento?

—Hoy no he hecho nada, Potter—murmuró poniéndose a la defensiva de inmediato.

Draco miró espantado en dirección a donde estaban sus amigos mientras que Potter hacia lo mismo con los Gryffindor, los Slytherin comenzaron a alentarlo pero Draco sacudió la cabeza, aterrado de hacer algo que le pusiera en evidencia.

_No harán jamás que lo diga._

_—Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor—_ gruñó Pansy rindiéndose con Draco.

Harry atrajo la atención de Malfoy de nuevo haciendo que el rubio se sintiera expuesto ante el verdor de aquellos ojos y la mirada tan…ni siquiera Draco se atrevía a darle nombre a la forma en la que Potter lo miraba por temor a crear nuevas ilusiones dentro de él.

—Okay, seré rápido así podrás mandarme al infierno antes—balbuceó Potter haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño—Hermione cree…bueno en realidad Ron…—Draco enarcó las cejas—De acuerdo, yo quiero preguntarte qué harás en la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade.

Malfoy se tomó un momento sintiendo que todo su interior se volvía loco ante tal propuesta, diciéndose que en ese momento podría lanzar fuegos artificiales de su varita sin temor a lo que Umbridge pudiera hacerle pero, claro, era Draco Malfoy así que debía de aparentar total indiferencia ante las palabras del pobre Gryffindor.

—Nada que sea de tu interés, Potter—informó Draco enarcando una ceja.

—Pues entonces será mejor que lo canceles—Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido ante su tono tan frío—Te veo en el patio a las 10.

—Sabía que alardeabas mucho pero esto es otro nivel—se rió Draco antes de seguir su camino.

— ¿Estarás a las 10 o no?—cuestionó Potter al verlo seguir como si nada.

—Lo pensaré, Potter.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros mientras seguía caminando aunque en realidad comenzaba a sentir que flotaba, ¿acaso no era ridículo todo aquello? La magia era real pero ninguna te ponía en ese estado, al menos no una que no fuera la amortentia pero Draco estaba seguro de que no la había ingerido.

_Nadie sabrá,  
no hablaré de mi amor._

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba fijamente sus zapatos; su padre iba a matarlo, iba a desheredarlo y a hacerle un sinfín de cosas. Aquello terminaría tan mal que Draco sólo tendría que recoger los pedazos pero ¿saben qué? Draco lo haría porque no le daría nombre, porque aquel sentimiento seguiría manteniéndolo para él como un consuelo a todo lo que se le vendría; sus sentimientos por Potter era lo más real que tendría y nadie iba a quitarle eso.


End file.
